Recently, call connection tone services are spotlighted, in which various sounds specified by a terminating terminal user can be heard through a mobile communication terminal or a landline phone of an originating terminal user while the originating terminal user attempts a call. The call connection tone service is also referred to as a ring back tone (RBT) service or a coloring RBT (CRBT) service. Such a call connection tone is a concept of a service for providing an originating mobile communication terminal user with a sound specified by a terminating mobile communication terminal user. It is a service allowing sounds of bird chirping, sounds of running water, and even previously recorded user's voices, as well as latest folk songs and popular songs, to be used as a call connection tone, in stead of a beep sound, which is a mechanical call connection tone generated in a conventional call. Owing to such call connection tone services, the originating mobile communication terminal user hears a sound out of a sound source specified by the terminating mobile communication terminal user, in stead of hearing monotonous mechanical call connection tones, and feels auditory satisfaction.
In addition, since services for providing multimedia moving images, advertisements, and the like, as well as music substituting for the beep sound, in the form of images are introduced, users may feel visual amusement, in addition to the auditory satisfaction.
However, since the call connection tone is recognized as a means for expressing user's personality or emotion, as well as easing tediousness while waiting for call connection, it is required to develop a new service that uses a sense of touch, a sense of smell, temperature, and the like, as well as a sense of sight and a sense of hearing, as a call connection tone.